Rache
by DaiyaEikyuBara
Summary: Harry hatte schlimme Ferien. Mal wieder wurde er von seinen Verwandten misshandelt. Dieses Mal war es sogar noch schlimmer, als sonst. Er schrie um Hilfe. Doch es kam keine. Als Harry dabei war, sein Leben aufzugeben erhielt er unerwartet Hilfe von jemanden, von dem er es niemals erwartet hatte. Wird er es schaffen? Hier werdet ihr es lesen )
1. Chapter 1

**M Hallööööle, ihr lieben Leser ^_^ Vor einigen Jahren habe ich meine Geschichte „Rache" geschrieben und nun habe ich wieder angefangen diese zu überarbeiten und ich habe auch vor sie natürlich weiterzuschreiben, da mein Baby nicht fertig geworden ist . **

**Aber erst einmal möchte ich wissen, was ihr davon haltet. Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja gemeinsam diese Geschichte weiterzuschreiben? Mit eurer Kritik bestimmt *-***

**Aber erst einmal wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit meinem Baby. **

**Disclaimer:**Alle Charaktere, Orte usw aus dem Harry Potter-Phänomen gehören J. und ich verdiene kein Geld damit

**Warning:** 18 Slash, wer es nicht mag, soll es nicht lesen :P

**Pairing:** Ich denke, das werdet ihr früh genug zu lesen bekommen ^.~

**Rache**

**Rettung**

**L**eise wimmernd lag Harry zusammengekauert auf dem kalten Betonboden im Keller des Hauses seiner Verwandten. Blut strömte aus seinen Wunden, die seinen ganzen Körper zierte. Narben, die von vorherigen Verletzungen stammten, waren wieder aufgeplatzt. Ja, er wurde von seinen Verwandten misshandelt. Von Jahr zu Jahr wurde es immer schlimmer.

Dieses Jahr war es wieder soweit. Kaum war er im Ligusterweg Nummer Vier angekommen, hat Vernon Dursley ihm seine Sachen abgenommen und ihn in die Besenkammer eingesperrt.

Nachts, wenn draußen alle schliefen und alles still war, kamen Vernon und sein überaus fetter Sohn Dudley und rissen ihn an den Haaren herunter in den Keller. Dieser war schallisoliert, damit keiner die Schreie hören konnte, die Harry jede Nacht von sich gab. In einer Ecke des Kellers waren die Wände und ein Teil des Bodens mit weißen Fließen umgeben. An den Wänden waren schwere Eisenketten eingeankert, an die Harry regelmäßig gefesselt wurde. Seine Kleider wurden ihm vom Leib gerissen. Unzählige Male wurde er von seinem Onkel und Cousin geschlagen und getreten.

Weil die Schläge und Tritte irgendwann ihren Reiz verloren, fing Dudley an ihn zu vergewaltigen. Harry wurde gezwungen ihn oral zu befriedigen. Alles wurde ihm genommen. Seine Freiheit, seine Würde, seine Unschuld, einfach alles.

Anfangs versuchte Harry noch sich zu wehren. Doch je mehr er sich wehrte, umso schlimmer wurde es. Es erregte seine Peiniger nur noch mehr.

Nach den ersten zwei Wochen in diesen Ferien hörte er auf Widerstand zu leisten. Er war zu schwach, ließ alles mit sich machen. Insgeheim hoffte er dennoch, dass es endlich aufhörte. Doch auch die Hoffnung wurde ihm genommen. Erst recht die Hoffnung, dass man ihn hier rausholen würde. Keiner seiner Hilferufe, die er mental abgeschickt hatte, wurden gehört. Harry wurde von allen ignoriert.

Seine Verwandten hatten es geschafft, ihm alles zu nehmen. Sogar seinen Willen...

Der Wille zu Leben, den hatte Harry schon lange nicht mehr. Es gab nur noch eins, was er wollte: Sterben!

Vielleicht würde er dann endlich seine Ruhe finden, nach der er sich so händeringend sehnte. Er müsste sich nicht mehr ununterbrochen misshandeln lassen. Keine Schmerzen mehr ertragen. Er müsste nicht mehr den Helden spielen als der er fast sein Leben lang in der Zaubererwelt angeprangert wurde.

Früher oder später musste er so oder so sterben. Also warum dann nicht schon jetzt? Es war ihm egal.

Langsam schloss Harry die Augen. Alles wurde schwarz um ihn herum. Nichts war mehr zu sehen. Nur absolute Dunkelheit. Er versuchte seine Sinne abzuschalten, nahm nichts mehr um sich rum wahr, außer den Drang sterben zu wollen.

Plötzlich hörte er, wie die Kellertür aufgerissen wurde. Grelles Licht drang in den spärlich beleuchteten Keller ein. Eine dunkle Gestalt ging auf Harry zu, die vermummt in einer schwarzen Kutte war.

„Lasst mich doch einfach nur noch sterben ...", flehte Harry kaum hörbar. „Ich will nur noch sterben ..."

„Nein, du wirst nicht sterben", antwortete eine dunkel zischende Stimme.

Der Fremde hob den schwachen Körper hoch und nahm ihn behutsam in die Arme, nachdem er diesen von den Ketten befreit hatte. „Du wirst nicht sterben. Das lass ich nicht zu, Harry."

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry seine Augen. Verschwommen sah er die dunkle Gestalt, die ihn auf seinen Armen trug. Vergeblich versuchte er dessen Gesicht zu erkennen. Alles schwarz, umgeben von einer Maske. Bis auf … die Augen … Sie waren … rot. Solch rote Augen hatte nur einer …

Aber das war doch unmöglich. NEIN!

„..."

„Schon deine Stimme", sagte die dunkle Stimme behutsam, bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte und ging mit ihm auf den Armen hinaus.

Kaum draußen angekommen driftete der Schwarzhaarige wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

Langsam wachte Harry wieder auf. Er musste blinzeln, denn das grelle Tageslicht brannte in seinen Augen.

Nachdem sich seine brennenden Augen etwas an das Tageslicht gewöhnt hatten, schaute er sich vorsichtig um.

Er lag in einem großen weichen Himmelbett, das inmitten des riesigen Zimmers mit großen Fenstern stand.

Wo war er? War er tot?

Um sich genauer umschauen zu können, wollte Harry sich aufsetzen, aber sofort machte sich ein stechender Schmerz in seinen Rippen bemerkbar und ließ ihn sofort wieder in die Kissen fallen. Ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen entwich seinem Mund.

Okay, er war noch nicht tot …

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich der Schmerz wieder legte und er erneut versuchen konnte, sich aufzusetzen. Nach einigen Stöhnen, Keuchen, Gesichtsverzerrungen und mit schmerzenden Rippen gelang es ihm endlich wieder.

Langsam sah er sich um, versuchte rauszufinden wo er war. Es war ein richtig großes Zimmer sogar. Gegenüber dem Bett befand sich eine große dunkelgründe Eckcouch aus Leder mit schwarzen und silbernen Kissen. Daneben stand ein kleiner Beistelltisch mit einer Glasplatte, die auf einem silbernen Gestell lag. In der Wand war ein Kamin eingebaut, der aus schwarzem Marmor bestand und in dem ein kleines, munteres Feuer vor sich hin prasselte. Am großen Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch aus massiven schwarzen Eichenholz.

Alles in allem war dieses Zimmer in schwarz, silber und grün gehalten, aber es wirkte dennoch sehr gemütlich und einladend auf Harry.

Vorsichtig versuchte Harry aufzustehen, was ihm schließlich nach vielen unendlich Versuchen gelang. Zögernd versuchte er ein paar Schritte zu gehen, aber seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht und er fiel hart auf den Boden. Sofort machten sich wieder die Schmerzen bemerkbar, was er mit einem lauten Keuchen vermerkte.

Nur verschwommen nahm er wahr, wie jemand auf ihn zugelaufen kam und warme Hände ihn vorsichtig hochhoben, nur um ihn wieder zurück ins Bett zu legen.

„Nicht so stürmisch. Du darfst noch gar nicht aufstehen", hörte Harry eine ihm vertraute Stimme sagen. Neugierig sah er auf und ihm stockte der Atem.

Nein, das konnte nicht sein!

Ein großgewachsener junger Mann mit platinblonden, kinnlangen Haaren sah ihn mit einem besorgten Blick an. Einen kurzen Moment versank Harry in dessen sturmgrauen Augen.

Diese Augen … so wunderschön …

Innerlich schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht fassen, was eben durch seinen Kopf schoss. Denn vor ihm stand sein Erzfeind Nummer Zwei: Draco Malfoy, der gekrönte Eisprinz von Slyterhein höchst persönlich.

„Malfoy ...", kam es nun geschockt von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ja, so heiße ich", erwiderte der Angesprochene leicht schmunzelnd.

„Wo bin ich hier? Und was machst du hier?", fragte Harry, der sich nun wieder zumindest ein wenig gefasst hatte.

„Warte, bevor ich dir antworte", antwortete dieser nur und ging zur Tür. „Leute, kommt schnell! Er ist wach!" Harry zuckte innerlich zusammen. Wo war er hier nur? Wer war noch hier?

Draco dagegen lächelte nur. Komischerweise ein freundliches Lächeln, nicht wie man ihn sonst aus der Schule kannte. Dort war er nur kalt, schnarrisch und von den Haarspitzen an bishin zur Fußsohle hochgradig arrogant. Wenn er mal lächelte, war es überheblich.

Immer mehr fragte sich Harry, was hier gespielt wurde. Wenn Draco Malfoy hier in diesem Zimmer stand, bei ihm, dann waren die Todesser sicherlich nicht mehr weit entfernt. Scheiße! Wo in Merlins Namen war er hier?!

Drei in schwarz gekleidete Männer stürmten plötzlich ins Zimmer. Harry erkannte sie sofort und fing unbewusst an zu zittern.

„Hallo, Harry", sagte einer der Männer. Er hatte kurze braune Haare und saphirblaue Augen. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Wo bin ich hier?", fragte Harry tonlos, ohne auf die letzte Frage einzugehen. Mit ganzer Kraft, die er irgendwie aufbringen konnte, versuchte er seine Stimme ohne Zittern zu halten.

„Auf Malfoy Manor", antwortete der andere immer noch freundlich. „Weißt du, wer wir sind?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte kurz. „Severus Snape, Lucius und Draco Malfoy und Sie sind Voldemort höchst persönlich", antwortete er knapp. Jetzt war es bestimmt aus. Tom Riddle stand vor ihm plus seine Gefolgschaft.

Tom nickte zustimmend.

„Wenn Sie mich töten wollen, haben Sie jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit dazu", fügte Harry nun mit doch etwas gleichgültiger Stimme hinzu. Wozu noch leben? Man wurde misshandelt, ausgenutzt, belogen und betrogen. Harry kannte es nicht anders, aber seine Verwandten hatten es geschafft, dass er nicht einen einzigen Funken Freude für dieses Leben noch halten konnte. Aber wollte er nun wirklich sterben?

Seine seelische Verfassung spielte verrückt.

„Ich will dich nicht töten, Harry", entgegnete Tom ruhig.

„Wie jetzt?" Harry wusste gerade nichts besseres zu erwidern. Nicht töten? Jahrelang wurde er von Voldemort gejagt und immer wieder gab es Angriffe seinerseits. Und jetzt steht dieser Kerl hier seelenruhig und wollte ihn urplötzlich nicht mehr umbringen? Okay, er musste wohl doch träumen.

„Du hast schon richtig verstanden, Harry. Ich will dich nicht töten." Noch immer blieb Tom ruhig und sah ihn ernst an. „Wir wollen dir helfen."

„Helfen? Natürlich. Helfen. Und ich verdaue gerade einen Nimbus 2000." Leises Lachen ertönte vom Ende des Bettes. Draco konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. Entschuldigend sah er die Erwachsenen an, aber hielt besser die Hand vor seinen Mund.

Hatte Harry sich gerade verhört? Voldemort und ihm helfen. Seinem Feind. Hallohoooo, sollte es doch jemanden geben, der gerade neben ihm steht und über seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf wacht, dann möge er ihn bitte kneifen oder anderweitig wecken. Seit wann will ausgerechnet Voldemort ihm helfen? Geht es noch?

„Ausgerechnet Sie wollen mir helfen?", fragte er nach einer Weile mit etwas Spott in der Stimme.

„Ich denke, das erkläre ich dir besser beim Essen. Erst einmal sollte Sev dich untersuchen und wieder auf die Beine bringen. Du warst ziemlich zugerichtet."

„Egal, ich will wissen, was hier gespielt wird. Was ist das wieder für eine Intrige von dir?" Harry reichte es. Er schrie schon fast. Er hasste es, immer so stehen gelassen zu werden. Beim Essen. Spinnte er denn völlig?!

Tom lächelte nur und ging gar nicht auf den anfänglichen Ausraster von Harry ein. „Beim Essen, Harry", sagte er ruhig, drehte sich somit um und ging wieder hinaus.

Lucius und Draco folgten ihm.

Harry schnaubte und wollte ihm direkt hinterher sprinten, doch Severus war etwas schneller und drückte ihn zurück aufs Bett, was Harry mit einem kleinen Schrei quittierte. „Lassen Sie mich los, olle Fledermaus!", fauchte er.

„Wenn du dich nicht beruhigst, stell ich dich gleich ruhig. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht", schnarrte sein Lehrer Snape-like.

Finster sah Harry ihn an. Severus ließ sich davon nicht beirren und gab dem Verletzten zwei blaue Phiolen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. Wollte der Tränkemeister ihn doch vergiften. Allen Grund hatte er schließlich dazu. Seit Harry in Hogwarts zur Schule ging, hasste der Professor ihn und machte ihm das Leben immer wieder zur Hölle.

„Kein Gift jedenfalls", sagte Snape so ruhig wie möglich. Dieser Junge regte ihn gerade auf. Da will man ihm helfen und da ziert der sich. Wie unverfroren war das?

„Es ist nur ein Stärkungs- und Heiltrank."

Zögernd nahm Harry die zwei Phiolen.

„Trinken. Jetzt", befahl Snape mit leichtem Grinsen. „Wenn ich dich hätte vergiften wollen, hätte ich schon sehr oft die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt."

Nachdenklich und prüfend sah Harry ihn an. Sehr oft schon musste Snape einen Heiltrank für Harry brauen. Wie oft lag er im Jahr auf der Krankenstation bei Poppy mit irgendwelchen Brüchen, Geschwüren oder sonstigen Verletzungen.

Zögernd trank Harry die Phiolen leer. Snape sah dem zufrieden zu. „Gut. Du wirst dich gleich besser fühlen. Du kannst dich dann umziehen und runter in den Speisesaal kommen."

„Ähm, Sir … ich habe gar keine Sachen hier", stammelte Harry.

„Draco wird gleich zu dir kommen, um dir ein paar Sachen zu geben und dir helfen", antwortete Severus, während er zur Tür ging und diese öffnete. „Oh, da bist du ja schon. Du wirst schon erwartet."

„Bin ja schon da, Onkel Sev", sagte Draco, der fast gegen Severus gerannt war.

„Dann beeilt euch", sagte der Tränkemeister noch und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder.

„Na, geht es dir etwas besser", fragte Draco ungewohnt freundlich und legte die Klamotten, die er mitgebracht hatte, vor Harry aufs Bett.

„Warum?", fragte Harry und beäugte Draco skeptisch. Er wollte endlich Antworten auf seine Fragen.

„Warum was?"

„Wieso das alles? Wieso bin ich hier? Warm wollt ihr mir urplötzlich helfen? Vor allen Dingen, wie bin ich hierher gekommen?" Harry hätte noch mehr dieser Fragen stellen können, doch er wurde durch Draco, dem es zu viele auf einmal waren, unterbrochen.

„Na, du scheinst ja wieder der neugierige Potter zu werden, den ich kenne", spottete dieser leicht mit einem Grinsen. „Also erstens, du hast zwei Tage geschlafen", fuhr er unbeirrt fort, als Harry ihn finster ansah und setzte sich zu ihm. „Zweitens haben wir dich aus dem Haus deiner Verwandten geholt und dich somit aus den Fängen dieser ziemlich fetten Walrosse befreit. Du warst ziemlich zugerichtet.

Drittens wirst du es gleich von Tom, Severus und meinem Vater erfahren und viertens möchte ich dir ebenfalls helfen, weil ich dich nun mal mag."

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Hatte Draco das jetzt wirklich gesagt? „Du magst mich?", stotterte er. „Seit wann das?"

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Eigentlich schon immer. Glaubst du wirklich, ich habe dich immer gehasst. Ja, okay, ich hab dich gedisst, wo ich konnte. Aber hasst du nicht gemerkt, dass ich eigentlich immer mit dir befreundet sein wollte? Ich habe dir ein einziges Mal meine Freundschaft angeboten, danach nie wieder. Zumindest nicht so offensichtlich."

„Warum?", fragte Harry erstaunt. Hatte er sich so in seinen Rivalen getäuscht? Es überraschte ihn, dass der sonst so eiskalte Draco Malfoy plötzlich so offen und vor allen Dingen ehrlich mit ihm sprach. Aber er konnte nicht vergessen, wie oft Draco ihn in der Schule regelrecht tyrannisiert hatte.

„ Ich war enttäuscht und sauer, dass du meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hattest, Harry. Du warst der erste, dem ich jemals eine Freundschaft angeboten und meine Hand gereicht hatte. Bis heute. Und du hast diese dankend abgelehnt, wegen Weasly und Granger. Es hat mir so einen Stich anfangs versetzt, dich nicht als Freund zu haben, dass ich den Drang hatte, deine Freunde und dich ständig zu beleidigen. Und irgedwie wollte ich auch auf diesem Wege deine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, was ich ja dann auch geschafft hatte. Jede Sekunde, die du mir deine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hattest, sei sie noch so negativ, war ich einfach … na ja glücklich."

Harry sah den Blonden ungläubig an. Etwas Trauriges lag in dessen sturmgrauen Augen, was er noch nie zuvor bei Draco gesehen hatte.

„Na ja, wir sollten uns langsam beeilen. Die Herren warten nicht so unbedingt gerne auf das Essen. Da könnten sie etwas ungemütlich werden." Draco grinste, doch das Traurige wich nicht seinen Augen. Schnell stand er auf und half Harry aus dem Bett zu steigen.

Nach einer Weile stand Harry mit noch etwas wackeligen Beinen vor einem riesigen Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Er hatte eine schwarze dünne Stoffhose an mit einem schwarzen Ledergürtel. Ein antrazidfarbener Rollkragenpulli verdeckte seinen geschundenen Oberkörper. Darüber trug er ein grünes Seidenhemd mit silbernen Stickereien. Alles stimmte überein und irgendwie passte es auch zu seinen smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Du siehst super aus", rief Draco begeistert aus. „Das steht dir wirklich gut."

Er betrachtete sich weiter im Spiegel von allen Seiten.

Draco hatte Recht. Er sah wirklich super aus, aber es war auch sehr ungewohnt für den Schwarzhaarigen. Bisher trug er nur die alten abgetragenen und zerschlissenen Klamotten von seinem fetten Cousin oder halt die Schuluniform. Doch das hier war eine Welt, die er sich bisher nicht vorstellen konnte. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass ihm Slytherin-Klamotten stehen würden.

Seine langen schwarzen Haare, die er sich seit 2 Jahren wachsen ließ, hatte Draco mit einer einfachen slytherin-grünen Schleife zusammengebunden. Harry trug auch keine Brille mehr. Die hatte er im letzten Schuljahr durch Kontaktlinsen ersetzt. So kamen seine Smaragde noch viel besser zur Geltung.

„Danke", antwortete Harry etwas geschmeichelt. „Du hast ja ganz Arbeit geleistet."

„Oh, ein Kompliment", feixte Draco lachend. „Komm, wir sollten jetzt runtergehen. Wie gesagt, die anderen warten nicht gerne mit dem Essen." Der Blonde nahm Harrys Hand und zog ihn mit hinunter in den Speisesaal.


	2. Kapitel 2

_Hallöle ihr lieben Leser ^.^ _

_Heute gibt es das nächste Kapitel meiner Story. Vielen Dank an die, die meine Story aufgerufen haben und in ihre Favoliste gesteckt haben 333333_

_Ich bin bereits fleißig dabei, die nächsten Kaps fertig zu machen, was natürlich etwas Zeit in Anspruch nimmt. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das schon was wird ^.^_

_Nebenbei sammel ich fleißig Ideen für andere Geschichten *-* _

_So, jetzt will ich euch aber nicht weiter aufhalten, mein nächstes Kap zu lesen. Alsoooo, viiiiiiiel Spaaaaß 33_

**Kapitel 2**

„Da seid ihr ja", sagte Lucius als Draco mit Harry an der Hand in den Speisesaal kam.

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den großen ovalen Esstisch, an dem auch Severus, Voldemort unnd eine schlanke Frau mit platinblonden langen Haaren und eisblauen Augen saßen. Harry sah sie kurz an, lang genug, um zu erkennen, das sie unverkennbare Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Malfoyspross hatte.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte die Frau freundlich. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Besser, danke, Mrs Malfoy", antwortete Harry monoton. Es war ihm suspekt, warum ihm alle so plötzlich freundlich gegenübertraten. Irgendetwas musste doch faul sein.

Wieso saß er hier mit seinen Widersacher und dessen Anhängern?

„Schön zu hören. Bitte greif doch zu. Du musst dringend wieder zu Kräften kommen", bat Mrs Malfoy ihn.

Sie war keinesfalls anders als sonst. Narzissa wirkte immer sehr erhaben und legte sehr viel Wert auf guten Umgangston. Ihre Mimik war immer streng. Doch dieses Mal waren ihre Gesichtszüge ungewohnt weicher. Nicht viel, aber Harry dachte einen kleinen Ansatz von Lächeln zu erkennen.

Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. Nervös knetete er seine Hände unterm Tisch. Draco bemerkte es und belud einfach Harry's Teller mit Rosmarin-Kartoffeln, etwas Gemüse und Braten.

Harry sah ihn etwas verdutzt an. Eigentlich hatte er keinen Appetit, doch Draco's Blick duldete keine Widerworte. Ergeben nahm Harry sein Besteck und versuchte etwas zu essen. Ob es schmeckte konnte er nicht sagen. Zu sehr war er in seinen Gedanken verstrickt.

Er fragte sich, warum er immer noch hier so ruhig saß. Eigentlich müsste er totale Panik habe. Doch aus einem ihm unerklärlichen Grund schrillten seine Alarmglockten nicht, die sonst sofort auf der höchsten Stufe läuten würden. Komischerweise.

Erst als alle aufgegessen hatten sah der Gryffindor auf. Schweigen legte sich in den Raum. Anscheinend traute sich niemand der restlichen Anwesenden ein Wort zu sagen. Also erbarmte sich Harry mit einem tiefen Seufzen.

„Sie wollten mit mir reden, Voldemort?", brach er die unheimliche Stille.

„Ja, Harry. Ich möchte aber von vorne anfangen. In der Hoffnung, dass du vielleicht verstehst, was und warum alles passiert ist", antwortete Voldemort während er seinen bisherigen Rivalen ansah.

Harry nickte nur.

„Es fing an, als ich selbst nach Hogwarts kam. Ich kam genau wie Severus und Lucius nach Slytherin. Sehr schnell freundeten wir uns an, da wir eine sehr große Gemeinsamkeit hatten. Unsere Leidenschaft für die Schwarze Magie. Sie war einfach faszinierend. Sehr viel besser als die Weiße, die uns gelehrt wurde.

Wie du weißt, ist die schwarze Magie verboten, aber es zog uns an und wir verbrachten jede Minute damit, sie zu erlernen."

Voldemort machte eine kurze Pause und sah Harry an. Der Gryffindor saß in einer halbwegs aufrechten Haltung am Tisch und beobachtete seinen Feind. Tom konnte nichts aus seiner Mimik deuten. Das würde sich sicherlich noch im Laufe des Gespräches ändern. Da war sich Tom sicher.

„Eines Tages entdeckte ich den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens, wo ich kurze Zeit später ein Basilisken-Ei versteckte", fuhr Tom nach kurzer Pause fort.

Harry erinnerte sich an sein zweites Schuljahr, als er gegen den Basilisken kämpfen musste. Automatisch wanderte seine Hand zu seinem Arm, wo noch heute die Narbe von dem Biss zu sehen war.

„Ich ging regelmäßig in die Kammer, um mit vollem Stolz zu beobachten, wie mein Basilisk größer und größer wurde. Er war so wunderschön...

Irgendwann musste ich ihn auch mal aus der Kammer rauslassen, damit er sich selbstständig etwas zu Fressen suchen konnte. Davon mal abgesehen brauchte er auch etwas Bewegungsfreiheit. Auf Dauer war die Kammer etwas zu beengt.

Einige Zeit ging es gut. Ich ließ ihn nur nachts raus, wenn ich wusste, dass alle in Sicherheit waren. Doch plötzlich starb eine Schülerin, die sich auf der Mädchentoilette befand. Ich wusste sofort, dass er sie mit einem Blick getötet hatte."

'Die maulende Myrte', schoss es Harry sofort durch den Kopf. Seit ihrem Tod hielt sie sich vorzugsweise auf der Mädchentoilette auf. Dort fand Harry damals den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens. Es war der einzige Ort, an dem er sich einigermaßen ungestört mit seinen Freunden aufhalten konnte, um alles zu besprechen und auf den Vielsafttrank zu brauchen.

Unbewusst rieb sich der Schwarzhaarige über die Narbe an seinen Arm, während er den Lord mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen fixierte.

„Ich musste die Kammer sofort wieder schließen. Ich wollte nicht, dass noch jemand durch meinen Gefährten stirbt. Aber ich fasste den Entschluss den Basilisken sofort nach meinem Schuldabschluss aus der Kammer zu befreien. Ich bewahrte selbst meinen engsten Freunden gegenüber Stillschweigen. Niemand wusste etwas von ihm oder dem Vorfall.

Nach der Schule begann ich sofort meine Ausbildung zum Auroren." Tom lächelte etwas, als er die Überraschung in Harry's Augen aufblitzen sah. Tom Riddle wollte Auror werden? Das passte überhaupt nicht zu dem Bild, was man von dem dunklen Lord hatte.

„Nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte ich, dass selbst die Auroren falsche Menschen waren. Sie sollten Zauberer und Hexen schützen, Verbrechen aufklären. Doch sie töteten die Schwarzmagier und schwarzmagischen Geschöpfe. Ohne einer ersichtlichen Begründung. Sie waren unschuldige Wesen, die keinerlei Gesetze gebrochen hatten, außer sich im privaten ein wenig mit schwarzer Magie auseinander zu setzen und zu existieren. Viele der unschuldigen Opfer waren auch zum größten Teil hoch angesehene Leute.

Ich empfand Auroren als noch schlimmere Menschen als wir. Wir sind nur Menschen, die genauso ein Anrecht auf Freiheit und Würde haben, wie alle anderen." Tom merkte nicht, wie sich seine Stimme etwas veränderte. Immer wenn er darüber nachdachte oder sogar sprach, loderte Wut in ihm hoch.

„Schließlich beschloss ich, mich hauptsächtlich mit Schwarzmagiern zu verbünden. Ich führte sie an und half ihnen somit gegen Dumbledore und seinen Ordensmitgliedern anzukämpfen. Wir wurden immer mehr

Wie ich später erfuhr, war Dumbledore der jenige, der jeden gegen uns anstiftete. Er wurde immer wütender. Er hasst Schwarzmagier. Aus irgendeinem Grund denkt er, dass sie mächtiger sinnd als er. Genau das ist es, was er nicht erträgt und der Neid übernahm wohl die Macht über ihn."

Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch mit einer kurzen Handbewegung deutete Tom ihm, ihn doch ausreden zu lassen.

„Er schleuste Spione in unsere Reihen. Eins muss ich Dumbledore lassen. Er hat eine äußerste Begabung dafür, die Leute zu überzeugen und in seinen Bann zu ziehen.

Viele Schwarzmagier fanden leider den Tod und hinterließen zahlreiche Familien.

Eines Tages erfuhr ich, dass die Spione niemand geringeres als deine Eltern waren, Harry." Sofort verengten sich Harry's Augen. War seine Körperhaltung bis eben eh schon angespannt so verkrampfte er sich. Unendlich Wut und Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit.

Der Lord nickte und verstand Harry. Oh ja, und wie er ihn verstand.

„Ich wollte es erst nicht wahrhaben. Schließlich hatten wir uns angefreundet, aber man erzählte mir Dinge, die nur sie kannten. Dinge, die ich ihnen anvertraut hatte.

Somit apparierte ich nach Godric's Hollow. Ich erlaubte keine Erklärungen mehr. Mein Zorn war größer denn je, die Enttäuschung zu heftig. Ich war einfach in absoluter Rage und tötete deinen Vater.

Lily hatte dich schützend in ihren Armen. Ohne Rücksicht tötete ich auch sie. Mein starker Zorn gebot keinen Einhalt mehr. Ich sah dich. Ein einjähriges Baby mit smaragdgrünen Augen. Du hast mich angesehen, so unschuldig. Als ich auch dich töten wollte, prallte der Fluch einfach an dir ab und hinterließ bei dir nur eine Narbe. Doch ich wurde geschwächt. Meine Magie fiel wie Asche von mir ab. Ein Teil davon übertrug sich auch auf dich und du bekamst somit einen Teil von meinen Fähigkeiten. Ja, wir sind dadurch miteinander verbunden." Tom machte wieder eine kurze Pause und sah in die Runde. Ausgenommen von Harry kannte jeder die Geschichte bereits.

Der Schwarzhaarige zitterte bereits am ganzen Körper. Sein Blick war auf den Tisch gehaftet. Die Erinnerungen an seine Eltern zu sehr weh, trotz dass es mehrere Jahre zurücklag. Wie sehr er sich doch eine intakte Familie gewünscht hatte. Doch Voldemort musste ihm diese nehmen. Wut und Hass loderten in ihm auf. Tom schien das zu bemerken.

„Bitte lass mich erst weiter erzählen, Harry", bat er und sah Harry bittend an. Kaum merklich nickte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Durch die Prophezeihung, wo es hieß, dass nur einer von uns beiden überleben kann, warst du unser Feind. Jedes Jahr trafen wir aufeinander, aber heute bin ich froh, dass wir dich nicht töten konnte."

Verwirrt sah Harry auf.

„Vor einigen Tagen haben wir erfahren, dass die Prophezeihung nur eine Fälschung ist. Dumbeldore hat sie machen lassen, als er erfuhr, dass ich wieder zurück war. Er hatte allen versuch weißzumachen, dass ich der skrupellose und machtbessenste Zauberer aller Zeiten wäre. Mit Erfolg, wie sich sehr schnell herausstellte. Angeblich habe ich die ganzen Muggelabstämmigen Magier umgebracht, aus Verachtung. Doch dem ist nicht so.

Wie du sicherlich mittlerweile weißt, bin ich selbst ein Halbblut, genauso wie auch Severus." Harry nickte nur leicht.

Tausende Fragen brannten ihm auf der Zunge. Wieso sollte Dumbledore eine Prophezeihung fälschen? Mit welchem Sinn? Harry verstand nichts mehr. Das alles machte keinen Sinn für ihn. Wenn nicht Voldemort und seine Todesser alle getötet haben, wer war es dann?

Tom schien seine Gedanken gehört zu haben. „Dumbledore galt während meiner Abwesenheit als der mächtigste Zauberer in der Gegenwart. Diesen Ruhm, die ihm alle gewährten, genoss und genau das wollte er um keinen Preis mehr wieder hergeben. Da du der Einzige bist, der meinen Todesfluch überlebte, begann Dumbledore dich als seine Kampfmaschine auszubilden. Er hatte nun zwei Konkurrenten, die ihm seinen Platz streitig machen könnten: Du und ich.

Deswegen zog er dich auf seine Seite, bildete dich aus, fälschte die Prophezeiung und spielte dir den väterlichen Großvater vor. So, wie mir damals auch.

Er will mich durch dich vernichten und dich dadurch gleich mit. Er tut alles dadran, Harry. Er nimmt keine Rücksicht auf dich Verluste. Dumbledore spielt seine Spielchen auf Kosten anderer."

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Sollte es wirklich wahr sein? Hinter dem ganzen Leid? Nur wegen diesem beschissenen Ruhm?!

Harry wusste nicht mehr, was richtig oder falsch war. Auf der einen Seite war da Dumbledore, in dem er nicht nur bisher seinen Mentor sah, sondern auch einen Großvater. Doch gleichzeitig war Dumbledore nicht da gewesen, als er diesen gebraucht hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite war dort Voldemort, sein stärkster Widersacher seit er wusste, dass er selbst seit dem Tod seiner Eltern, der als der berühmteste Zauberer galt. Auch Der-Junge-der-lebt genannt. Immer wieder wurde er auf eine harte Probe von Voldemort gestellt. Jedes Mal entkam er ihm knapp. Er glaub selbst, dass er nur mehr Glück als Können hatte. Und nun saß Harry hier. Ihm gegenüber Voldemort, der ihm diese unglaubliche Geschichte erzählte. Eine Geschichte, die alte Wunden immer wider aufrissen und ein Gemisch aus Verzweiflung, Wut und unendlicher Trauer in ihm hervorrief.

„Ich weiß, dass das schwer zu glauben ist", fuhr Tom fort, der Harry's Gedankengänge und Reaktionen mitbekam. „Das beste Beispiel ist der jüngste Vorfall bei deinen Verwandten. Du hast Hilferufe per Legilimentik an die Leute vom Orden abgeschickt. Darunter auch an Dumbledore. Doch ist er gekommen? Hat er dir geholfen? Oder irgendein anderes Ordensmitglied? Nein.

Eigentlich müsste man meinen, da du sein Goldjunge bist, dass er dir sofort hilft. Doch es kam nichts.

Auch ich habe deine Hilferufe gehört. Durch Severus, der für mich der Spion im Orden ist, habe ich erfahren, dass er dir nicht helfen wollte. Er bezahlte deine Verwandte für die Sonderbehandlungen.

Ich ließ nachforschen, welche Schutzzauber auf dem Haus deiner Verwandten lag. Wir brauchten ein paar Tage, um diese zu lösen. Zum Glück kamen wir noch rechzeitig, um dich dort rauszuholen."

Etwas nachdenklich sah Tom Harry an. Er konnte nur erahnen, was der Junge empfand. „Harry, wir wollen dir helfen. Niemand verlangt, dass du uns verzeihst oder dich auf unsere Seite stellst, aber bitte lerne uns kennen, Harry ..."

Harry sah etwas auf. Er konnte in Tom's Blick erkennen, dass es eine ehrliche Bitte war. Dennoch war mehr als nur verwirrt. Tausende Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf, seit Tom angefangen hatte ihm alles zu erzählen.

Doch es war irgendwie alles etwas zu viel für ihn. Sein gesamtes Weltbild, was seit Anfang der Ferien eh schon zerbrach, war nun vollkommen zerstört.

„Wir finden, du hast ein Recht auf die Wahrheit, Harry", sagte plötzlich Lucius, der ein Denkarium auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. „Natürlich haben wir auch einen kleinen Beweis dafür, was Tom dir erzählt hat. Es liegt an di, ob du es sehen möchtest oder nicht. Du weißt, dass man Erinnerungen nicht fälschen kann." Eindringlich sah Lucius den Schwarzhaarigen an, der nur leicht nicken konnte.

Irgendwie war er gerade nicht dazu instande auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Harry befürchtete, er würde sofort einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen.

Severus, der bisher nur geschwiegen und Harry beobachtet hatte, zückte seinen Zauberstab und führte dessen Spitze an seine Schläfe. Harry konnte sehen, wie ein silbrig schimmernder Faden sich bildete. Der Tränkemeister führte diesen Faden behutsam zum Denkarium, wo es sich sofort mit der Substanz, die sich dort drin befand, vermischte.

Unsicher, fast schon ängstlich, sah Harry alle Anwesenden an. Jeder erwiderte seinen Blickkontakt und er erkannte Verständnis. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, um die Verwirrung, die dort rumspukte, loszuwerden. Nach kurzem Zögern holte er tief Luft und tauchte schließlich sein Gesicht in die silbrige Substanz.

Sofort spürte Harry einen starken Sog, der ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss. Er fiel durch eine schwirrende Dunkelheit, bis er nur nach wenigen Sekunden plötzlich in Dumbledores Büro landete.

Harry's Hände krampften sich sofort zu Fäusten. Am großen hellbraunem Schreibtisch saß Dumbledore. Er sah alles andere aus, wie der Mentor, den Harry kannte.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein", sagte Dumbledore.

Schnell stellte Harry sich in die Nähe von Fawkes. Seine Nähe beruhigte ihn irgendwie schon immer. Von hier aus konnte er beobachten, wie die Bürotür aufging und Professor McGonagall hereinkam.

„Minerva, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Dumbledore gewohnt freundlich.

„Albus, ich habe gerade einen Hilferuf von Harry wahrgenomen. Er wird von diesen … diesen Muggeln festgehalten und misshandelt ..."

Harry konnte sehen wie seine Hauslehrerin nach Fasusng rang. So unbeherrscht hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Sie war völlig außer Atem.

„Na und?", kam es gleichgültig von Dumbledore. Geschockt riss Harry seine Augen auf. Erzählungen waren eine Sache, die schwer zu glauben waren, doch jetzt erlebte er es selbst …

Auch Harry's Hauslehrerin war nicht minder geschockt. Fassungslos starrte sie ihren alten Freund an. „Na … na und?"

„Ja, na und?"

„Du willst nicht dagegen tun?", fragte sie empört.

„Nein." Dumbledore saß seelenruhig hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah seine Kollegin durch seine Halbmond-Brille an.

„Nein?"

„Nein", kam es wieder von dem Schuldirektor.

„Verdammt, Albus, der junge ist verletzt! Er leidet Qualen und du willst ihm nicht helfen?" McGonagall schrie schon fast. Wie Harry beobachten konnte, war sie mehr als nur geshockt über das seltsame Verhalten von Dumbledore.

„Er wird dort abgehärtet", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig. Harry konnte trotzdem seine Kälte spüren.

„Abgehärtet? Wofür, in Merlin's Namen?!"

„Er wird für den großen Kampf abgehärtet, der uns bevorsteht, Minerva", antwortete der Schuldirektor mit einer eiskalten Stimme, die Harry noch nie zuvor von ihm gehört hatte und ihm Angst machte. „Durch die Schmerzen, die er erleidet, wird er härter und stärker werden."

Harry war wie erstarrt. Zu keinerlei Bewegung mehr fähig.

„Er wird es schaffen, Minerva. Er wird den harten Kampf gegen Voldemort gewinnen und den Krieg für uns beenden!" Es war also wahr. Er wurde benutzt.

„Du vergisst, dass dein vermeintlicher Held ein Kind ist, Albus! Unser Schüler." Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung stand mit beiden Händen auf dem Schreibpult abstützend vor Dumbledore und sah ihm zornfunkelnd an. „Der Junge hat sein ganzes Leben schon so viel einstecken müssen und du? Du benutzt ihn als Kriegssoldaten. Du kannst doch nicht hier einfach seelenruhig sitzen bleiben und so tun als ginge es dem Jungen gut, verdammt noch mal."  
„Wie du siehst, kann ich das. Wenn du mich nun entschuldigen würdest. Ich habe noch zu tun."

Die letzten Worte sind wie ein Schleier durch Harry's Ohren gedrungen. Es war wirklich wahr. Er wurde einfach nur als Spielball benutzt. Kindheit war nie gegeben.

Harry schloss seine Augen und schwebte abrupt wieder zurück in die Dunkelheit, bis er wieder bei Tom und den anderen Todesser im Speisesaal saß.

_Na, wie hat es euch gefallen? Irgendwelche Kritiken? Ja, nein, vielleicht? Hm, hm hm? Hihihihihiiii, warum teilt ihr mir nicht einfach eure Meinung mit? =)_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal ^.^_


End file.
